Les jours et les places des jeunes exorcistes
by Oh-eden
Summary: Série de one-shots sur les étudiants de l'académie de la Croix-Vraie.
1. Réveil

Cette fanfiction comportera des one-shots sur les jeunes exorcistes de la série et leurs différentes relations.

Le premier que voici est réalisé dans le cadre d'une "carte de bingo"— reçue dans la communauté livejournal bingo_fr — à remplir ; le prompt était "se réveiller ensemble".

Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

x

Rêves au réveil

Izumo ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond aux poutres de cèdre bien différent de celui en pierre grise de l'internat du lycée de la Croix-Vraie. Son esprit était encore légèrement embrumé par le soleil et une sorte de bourdonnement résonnait dans sa tête. C'est lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas allongée dans un lit occidental mais dans un futon que la jeune fille se souvint du départ pour la mission à Kyoto, l'arrivé à l'auberge japonaise traditionnelle des parents de Ryuji Suguro et les menues besognes effectuées pour aider les exorcistes blessées. Le bourdonnement, qu'elle croyait sorti de son imagination, était en fait le bruit du réveil qu'elle avait réglé la veille et que quelqu'un venait d'éteindre.

Après avoir repoussé sa couverture, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser et se tourna vers sa droite. Le mur d'en face comportait sur toute sa longueur des stores en papier qui filtraient la lueur du jour et sur un autre futon se trouvait, presque entièrement roulée en boule sous les couvertures et tournant le dos à la lumière, la jeune Shiemi Moriyama. L'auberge étant quasiment comblée de blessés, les membres de la Croix-Vraie nouvellement arrivés devaient partager les quelques chambres restantes. Izumo avait été placée dans la même que Shiemi.

Des couvertures de celle-ci ne dépassait que la tête et le bras qui avait du éteindre le réveil. Ses mèches de cheveux blonds étaient dans un méli-mélo incroyable et Izumo se demanda si elle s'était retourné d'un côté puis de l'autre durant toute la nuit pour arriver à un résultat pareil.

«Bonjour Izumo», chuchota sa camarade en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle reçu une réponde donnée d'un ton absent. Avec cette lumière pâle et légèrement bleuté du petit matin et l'autre jeune fille enfouie dans sa couette jusqu'au cou, Izumo se sentait comme dans un songe étrange. D'ailleurs elle pensait avoir rêvé cette nuit, les souvenirs s'étaient seulement estompés aussitôt qu'elle avait découvert le plafond inconnu au dessus d'elle. Peut-être son rêve comprenait-il Shiemi et c'était pourquoi, la voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression de replonger dedans. Izumo faillit tenter de dire quelque chose mais elle se retint ; cela aurait été stupide de lancer une tirade s'apparentant à «Tiens, je crois que tu étais dans le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit !»

Le sujet ne l'intéressait même pas vraiment et puis elle avait déjà tout oublié alors il n'y avait plus rien à dire dessus.

Ne sachant pas où ni quoi regarder, Izumo détourna les yeux et tomba sur la boîte-repas en plastique qu'on lui avait donné la veille, posée sur une petite table à côté de son sac de vêtements. Elle avait préféré aller la manger dans le calme de sa chambre plutôt que dans la grande salle remplie d'exorcistes et de membres du Myou-Da qu'elle ne connaissait soit pas, soit très mal. Seulement, Shiemi avait visiblement eu la même intention et leur repas s'était déroulé dans un silence gênant. Izumo aurait pu faire en sorte d'ignorer sans problème cet état de fait si l'autre apprentie exorciste n'avait pas bafouillé pendant plus de la moitié du repas, comme si elle se sentait obligé de devoir parler. La brune avait fini par la couper en plein élan pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire la discussion en mangeant. Sa camarade avait laissé échappé quelques bégaiements de plus avant d'acquiescer et de baisser la tête vers sa propre boîte à repas. Le silence était moins tendu mais Izumo se sentait gênée par les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé et avait peur d'avoir manqué de tact. En même temps, elle se trouvait ridicule de penser cela quand elle savait qu'elle avait agit de manière odieuse et sans aucun regret plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Mettant ses pensées de côté, la jeune exorciste fouilla dans son sac et en sortit les vêtements dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée à venir. Pendant ce temps Shiemi émergeait lentement de sous ses couvertures. Izumo se tourna dans le sens opposé et s'habilla rapidement puis se brossa les cheveux. Quand elle se retourna, sa camarade était levée et habillée, ses cheveux moins en désordre et elle pliait avec habilité les draps de sa couche.

Les mains pleines, elle s'approcha de la porte coulissante et essaya maladroitement de l'ouvrir sans laisser tomber sa lourde charge. Sans réfléchir et comme elle avait les mains libre, l'autre fille fit coulisser la cloison à sa place.

«Ah, s'exclama une Shiemi surprise, merci beaucoup Izumo !

-C'est bon, ce n'était rien. Tu comptes aller à la buanderie avec tout ça ?

-Oui, je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien d'y aller tout de suite vu qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de nous plus tard.»

En effet, les membres de l'auberge auraient déjà énormément de travail avec tous les exorcistes qu'il fallait continuer de soigner. De plus, ils n'étaient pas venue de l'Académie en tant que clients mais en tant que renforts et aide provisoire et on attendait sûrement d'eux qu'ils gèrent leurs propres affaires au lieu de rajouter davantage de corvées au personnel de l'établissement.

Ceci en tête, Izumo s'attela à rabattre ses propres draps, bien qu'avec plus de maladresse que l'autre adolescente. Elle n'était jamais arrivée à s'habituer à plier le linge ; ses bras lui paraissaient toujours trop courts, les tissus trop larges. Quand elle se retourna, les mains pleines de couvertures froissées, elle découvrit que Shiemi était restée sur le seuil de la porte.

«Ce n'était pas la peine de m'attendre !», lui lança-t-elle, gênée.

Pour toute réponse, Shiemi lui sourit. Izumo s'empressa de quitter la pièce et de s'élancer dans le couloir, rapidement suivie par sa camarade. La lumière bleuté du début de matinée et l'odeur du cèdre présente dans la galerie boisé lui évoquait son rêve oublié, à moins que ce ne fut le souvenir flou de la traversée d'un autre couloir, les mains remplies de livres d'école et une amie précieuse à ses côtés. Le bruit étouffé de leurs pas résonnait doucement dans l'allée silencieuse et elle se sentait presque retomber dans le songe de la nuit passée.

«Dis Izumo, tu sais où se trouve la buanderie d'ailleurs ?

-Que... Je pensais que tu savais ! Pourquoi irais tu amener ton linge à la buanderie si tu ne sais même pas où elle est ?»

Le petit rire confus qui suivit sa réplique contribua à dissiper les dernières rêveries qui persistaient. Ce début de journée avait beau lui sembler totalement étrange, elle n'allait pas se réveiller dans son dortoir, avec Paku à ses côtés pour pouvoir parler du rêve étrange qu'elle avait eu. Izumo s'était simplement couchée dans la même chambre que Shiemi Moriyama, puis s'était levé en même temps qu'elle, elles passeraient une bonne partie de la mâtiné dans les mêmes lieux et puis, le lendemain, elle se réveilleraient probablement ensembles à nouveau.


	2. Cabanes

Ce deuxième one-shot est lui aussi réalisé dans le cadre du challenge bingo_fr

Cette fois-ci, le prompt était "blessure par balle". Bonne lecture.

(Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.)

x

Cabanes.

C'était un petit cabanon abandonné. Un nuage de poussière se souleva quand ils en ouvrirent précipitamment la porte.

Hormis une botte de paille dans un coin, une hache rouillée et des planches rongées par les mites empilées les unes sur les autres il n'y avait rien dans la pièce carrée.

«Attends une seconde Konekomaru...» dit Renzô tout en détachant les cordes usées qui maintenaient la paille en place qu'il entreprit ensuite d'étaler pour en faire un tapis afin que l'adolescent blessé puisse s'allonger. Il s'arrêta cependant en cours de tâche, poussant un petit cri après avoir effleuré un perce-oreille qui avait établi domicile dans la botte.

«V...voilà, fais gaffe aux insectes mais ça devrait être bon.» bégaya-t-il à l'intention de son ami qui se tenait debout avec peine, chancelant depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Konekomaru s'allongea maladroitement, tout en gardant une main crispée contre sa hanche. Les deux exorcistes se tournèrent ensuite vers leur troisième compagnon qui était resté près de l'entrée.

Ryûji était affairé à coller des parchemins protecteurs sur les rebords de la porte tout en psalmodiant des sutras. Le vieux bois était secoué de soubresauts régulièrement, les ennemis qui étaient dehors tambourinaient dessus dans l'espoir de passer outre la barrière magique en construction. L'aria fut cependant plus rapide et il acheva sa récitation avec le sang-froid habituel qu'il possédait dans ces situations.

«Bon, ça va les empêcher de passer mais on peut pas dire que la situation soit meilleure pour autant...»

Il se tourna vers ses amis pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient de leur côté. Renzô avait convaincu Konekomaru de lui laisser voir sa blessure et avait entreprit de la panser avec les bandages de leur trousse de secours. Le garçon à lunettes grimaçait de temps à autre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La balle est restée bloquée. On ne peut pas l'opérer ou sortir dehors.»

Ryûji s'appuya contre un des murs de planches et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en concentrant ses pensées sur un moyen de quitter ou au moins d'améliorer cette situation désastreuse. Il sortit son téléphone portable et un rictus amer peignit son visage lorsqu'il vit le signe d'absence de réseau s'afficher.

«Vous pensez que la fusée de détresse qu'on a envoyé lors de l'embuscade sera repérée ?

-Même si c'est le cas, répondit Renzô, il faudrait qu'ils suivent notre trace puis qu'ils nous trouvent ensuite. On n'est pas vraiment dans un coin facilement repérable.»

À travers la fenêtre carrée du cabanon, les adolescents pouvaient voir les arbres au feuillage touffu du bois dans lequel se trouvait leur abri. S'agitant un peu sur sa couche, Konekomaru redressa ses lunettes.

«Je pense que j'ai laissé une traînée de gouttes de sang suffisamment claire pour qu'ils suivent notre piste. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il y ai beaucoup d'autres cabanes où il soit possible de se réfugier dans les environs. S'ils aperçoivent celle-ci, ils viendront forcément vérifier.»

Les sourcils de Ryûji se froncèrent d'avantage à la dernière évocation de la blessure de son ami. Au cours des dernières années, il avait regretté à plusieurs reprises de ne pas avoir suivit les cours de soigneur, se répétant à chaque fois qu'il corrigerait ce défaut le plus tôt possible. Maintenant, il commençait à craindre qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard pour cela.

Tendant l'oreille, l'exorciste remarqua que les ennemis dehors étaient redevenus silencieux, il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque quand le bruit de coups de feu, suivis par celui du verre brisé lui percèrent les tympans. Leurs assaillants avaient tiré sur l'unique fenêtre de la cabane et brisé ses quatre carreaux, faisant sursauter et jurer Renzô qui s'en trouvait le plus proche.

«Ils jouent avec nos nerfs...», marmonna-t-il tout en ajustant sa prise sur son bâton de moine qu'il avait faillit laisser échapper.

«Éloigne toi de la fenêtre, je ne peux plus la sceller maintenant.», répliqua Ryûji tout en se sermonnant intérieurement pour son erreur d'inattention. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par le cadre de la fenêtre cassée puis regagna rapidement une position à couvert. Konekomaru l'avait observé agir et parla avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire un commentaire :

«Je suppose qu'ils sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse tenter de réciter ?»

Ryûji secoua la tête négativement. Le dépit était parfaitement visible sur ses traits, il avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de le cacher plus longtemps. Il passa la main sur la crosse du pistolet qu'il gardait attaché à sa ceinture mais la retira l'instant d'après.

«Je ne pense pas être encore assez bon pour pouvoir les atteindre de là où ils sont.

-Ne leur tire pas dessus, répondit son ami avec un ton proche de la supplication, ils sont juste possédés. Ils restent humains.

-On peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment envie de les blesser non plus. Seulement je n'ai plus assez de balles à effets paralysants et comme l'eau bénite n'a pas marché lors de l'attaque... Si je suis forcé de tirer pour nous protéger, je le ferais. T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas les tuer non plus.

-Je sais, c'est juste que j'aimerais éviter de voir d'autres personnes victimes d'un coup de feu aujourd'hui...»

Ryûji resta silencieux après cela. Konekomaru s'affaissa d'avantage sur sa couchette et seul Renzô s'agitait étrangement, cherchant à regarder à la fenêtre sous différents angles tout en restant à couvert.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?», finit par lui demander son ami aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un ton agacé, provoqué par le stress et la contrariété accumulée que provoquait leur situation. Renzô s'assit finalement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, gêné.

«Rien, j'essayais de savoir s'ils avaient laissé une quelconque ouverture qui nous aurait permis de nous enfuir. Seulement, il y a trop de coins morts.

-Ouais. Vu que ce qui les possède a été assez malin pour ne pas se faire connaître et qu'on n'est même pas sûr de comment il a procédé, je doute qu'il a fait une erreur de ce genre. Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de déplacer Konekomaru, cela risquerait d'aggraver sa blessure.

-Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de possession directe : ils sont trop nombreux et l'eau bénite aurait eu un effet.»

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, Renzô se mit à faire glisse les anneaux qui ornaient le sommet de son bâton, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur le problème. Son air détaché habituel avait complétement disparu de son visage.

Konekomaru recommença à s'agiter. La tâche de sang qui s'était formée sur le bandage entourant le bas de son ventre avait commencé à virer sur un ton entre le pourpre et le marron.

«Si on pouvait leur faire gâcher leurs munitions, vous auriez une chance de partir.

-Mais Koneko, pour faire ça il faudrait se mettre en mauvaise position, je suis pas sûr que jouer avec le feu dans cette situation soit une bonne idée.

-Renzô a raison, pas question que n'importe lequel d'entre nous doive se mettre d'avantage en danger.»

Le jeune garçon à lunettes secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour signaler aux autres qu'ils avaient mal compris sa pensée.

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si les secours n'arrivaient pas à temps, vous pourriez m'utili...

-N'y pense même pas !»

Ryûji s'était levé dès qu'il avait compris où son ami voulait en venir.

«Non. Ne penses même pas à prononcer cette idée.»

Les yeux baissées, Konekomaru affichait un air penaud et Renzô se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ayant pris conscience lui aussi des implications de la situation.

«Les secours vont arriver, ajouta Ryûji même si son ton n'était pas aussi certain qu'il le voulait, ils viendront.»

Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours debout, il se rassit nerveusement.

«Vous vous souvenez de la fois on nous avions trouvé une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt autour du temple ?

-Ah, fit Renzô rêveusement, la base secrète...

-Oui, confirma Ryûji avec un sourire nostalgique, nous avons joué des heures dedans après l'avoir trouvé, puis nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions perdus lorsque nous avons voulu rentrer.

-Nos parents nous cherchaient et comme la nuit est tombé nous nous sommes cachés dans la cabane pour être à l'abri. Nous tremblions de peur à l'idée qu'ils ne nous retrouvent jamais !

-Mais ils nous ont retrouvés.»

Ce fut Konekomaru qui acheva l'histoire, d'une voix tremblante.

«Oui, ils nous ont retrouvés.», confirma Ryûji.


	3. Semaine

J'avais une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête mais que j'hésitais à écrire parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle serait trop courte pour me motiver à la poster. Au final, elle fait quand même mille mots et quelques. Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais moins de cinq cent mots mais visiblement, je suis très douée pour m'étendre en détails.

Bonne lecture.

x

Semaine

Le lundi matin, Izumo va s'asseoir à une de ses places habituelles entre le milieu et le fond de la salle de classe. Étrangement, Rin qui est le plus souvent le dernier arrivé, rentre ce jour là avant Shiemi dans la pièce. Quand celle-ci arrive, essoufflée, en même temps que la sonnerie, elle ne va pas s'assoir à côté de lui au premier rang mais traverse précipitamment l'allée pour prendre le siège à côté d'Izumo. Celle-ci, ne sachant pas quoi dire, joue avec son stylo. Remarquant qu'elle est observée, elle se tourne vers sa camarade qui la regarde, expectative. Izumo se demande si elle cherche à savoir si elle peut rester à côté d'elle, sans arriver à le demande directement. «Tu es un peu en retard.» est la seule phrase approchant l'accord qu'Izumo parvient à prononcer. Shiemi bredouille que oui, qu'elle avait hésité sur quoi faire avant de se taire et de sortir ses affaires pour les aligner sur le bureau, si bien qu'Izumo ne comprend pas de quoi elle peut bien parler et se frappe intérieurement pour son clair manque de tact.

Le professeur Kirigakure arrive en retard comme elle a l'habitude de le faire une fois sur deux et commence son cours en parlant le plus vite possible pour pouvoir finir en avance, forçant les élèves à griffonner hâtivement leurs notes. Pendant la première demi-heure, Izumo ne peut s'empêcher d'observer les affaires de sa voisine et de détourner le regard de sa feuille chaque fois que Shiemi fait un geste aussi banal que prendre ou remettre un stylo dans sa jolie trousse à motifs floraux. Quand elle lui pose une question sur un point du cours, la jeune fille manque de sursauter et la réponse lui quitte soudainement l'esprit si bien qu'elle doit se contenter de bégayer la page du manuel dans lequel il faut la chercher.

Vers la fin de la première heure, le niveau sonore de la salle augmente soudainement lorsque leur professeur se met soudain à crier sur Rin Okumura qui somnolait depuis son entrée en classe et s'était finalement assoupi sur sa table. Après avoir observé d'un œil vaguement ennuyé la dispute entre la supposée seule adulte de la classe et son disciple, Izumo replonge son regard sur sa feuille et se rend compte avec stupeur que ses notes remplissent moins de la moitié de la page, quand elle arrive habituellement à écrire suffisamment pour compléter une feuille recto-verso.

Le mardi, Shiemi est de retour au premier rang aux côtés d'Okumura et Izumo est beaucoup plus concentrée sur sa copie. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de remarquer les petits coups de coude que la blonde donne à son camarade lors de la première heure pour le maintenir éveillé. Ni les bavardages de Rin durant l'heure précédant la pause de midi, dont Izumo est certaine qu'ils sont stupides mais auxquels Shiemi rit quand même.

Tout l'après-midi est consacré à l'étude de textes sacrés et tandis qu'elle retient des soupirs ennuyés, à moitié affalée sur son bureau, Izumo se demande pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais rendue compte à quel point elle déteste le mardi.

Le mercredi, Shiemi est de retour à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'Izumo réfléchit à mille phrases possibles pour lui demander pourquoi sans arriver à en prononcer une seule, Okumura se retourne à plusieurs reprises dans leur direction avec un regard interrogatif et curieux. À chaque fois avec le pire timing possible si bien que son frère jumeau le remarque constamment et gâche inutilement toutes ses craies sur lui dans l'espoir de ramener son attention sur le cours. Lorsque la cloche sonne midi, l'aîné des deux frères à le dos de son uniforme entièrement tâché de poudre blanche.

Shiemi tire la fermeture éclaire de sa trousse et s'apprête à se lever pour aller manger quand Izumo pose finalement la question qui l'intrigue : «Pourquoi alterner de place entre Okumura et moi ?».

La jeune fille blonde la regarde, confuse un instant, avant de sourire.

«Comme il n'y a que toi vers le fond et que tu dois... enfin, je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir un peu seule. Maintenant que Paku n'est plus là. Ha mais comme ce ne serait pas très sympa de laisser Rin tout seul non plus, je m'assoie aussi à côté de lui parfois.»

Izumo ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque immédiatement, avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait —elle serait bien capable de faire involontairement sonner «pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi» comme une insulte— et se contente d'acquiescer.

Le jeudi, quand Shiemi voit qu'Izumo s'apprête à s'installer sur la table à côté de celle qu'elle partage déjà avec son premier voisin, elle l'invite à les rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, Izumo s'exécute et comme leur unique professeur de la journée se trouve être Shura Kirigakure qui n'a rien à faire du règlement tant que cela ne la concerne pas de trop près, il n'y a personne pour leur ordonner de se séparer.

Bien que les bureaux soient plus larges que la moyenne, à trois ils sont encore bien trop serrés. Quand Izumo essaie de décaler sa chaise d'un côté ou de l'autre, elle râpe soit le pied de la table, soit ceux de la chaise de sa voisine. Shiemi qui se trouve au milieu n'arrête pas de cogner accidentellement ses coudes contre ses deux camarades et fait tomber trois fois son stylo avant de peiner à le récupérer sans gêner ses voisins. Lorsque la troisième fois, Izumo remarque qu'il est tombé de son côté et essaie de le récupérer elle-même, elle se cogne contre la tête de Shiemi qui s'était penchée en même temps. Le front et les joues rougies, Izumo se mord les lèvres en entendant cet imbécile de Ryuji rire de la scène.

À côté, Okumura est terriblement bruyant, que ce soit pour ronfler ou lorsqu'il bavarde. De plus, comme elle s'en doutait, il ne dit que des idioties —même si ce sont parfois des idioties assez drôles. Quand le professeur Kirigakure les punit tous les trois parce qu'il a fait trop de bruit, elle regrette que Shiemi soit entre eux et qu'elle ne puisse ainsi pas lui donner un coup de pied bien placé sur le tibias. Lorsque les cours sont enfin finis, la journée lui semble dix fois plus fatigante qu'une consacrée entièrement à l'entrainement physique.

Le vendredi, Izumo choisit un bureau du deuxième rang, juste derrière le siège de Shiemi et il lui semble alors que c'est la place parfaite.


	4. Quid de l'épée ou du pistolet

Une nouvelle petite histoire, inspirée par une anecdote de Konekomaru dans le tome 2, comme quoi Ryûji voudrait la qualification de Dragon en plus de celle d'Aria.

Cela se passerait dans un futur proche après que l'identité secrète de Rin ai été découverte et l'affaire de Kyoto.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le samedi matin était réservé à la grasse matinée pour Rin Okumura. S'il devait choisir une seule chose qu'il appréciait à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, nul doute qu'il nommerait l'emploi du temps des apprentis exorcistes qui libérait le samedi entier, offrant un confortable weekend.<p>

C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit frapper à la porte et aperçut à travers ses yeux entrouverts la silhouette de Yukio illuminée par la lumière du couloir, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ouvrant les paupières plus largement, il posa le regard sur le réveil aux chiffres fluorescent sur la table de chevet. L'horloge indiquait 09:55, bien trop tôt à son goût pour se lever songea-t-il avant d'entendre une voix familière.

«Waah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ryûji ?»

Car c'était bien l'héritier de la famille Suguro qui se trouvait devant la porte de leur chambre comme venait de le confirmer le fils du diable en sautant d'un bond de son lit jusqu'à l'entrée, poussant son frère au passage pour mieux voir.

Yukio redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et lança un coup de coude à Rin pour le faire reculer.

«Monsieur Okumura, merci de ne pas déranger les conversations auxquelles vous n'êtes pas invité.»

À en juger par le ton et le nom qu'il avait utilisé, le benjamin était en mode professeur et mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Rin fit quelques pas en arrière, suffisamment loin pour ne pas se prendre de coup mais assez proche pour suivre la conversation.

«Dans tous les cas, monsieur Suguro, si vous pouviez ignorer cette brève distraction...»

Le concerné hocha la tête avant d'envoyer un regard noir à Rin qui lui fit la grimace en retour. Aujourd'hui, l'élève modèle avait soigné sa coiffure farfelue lui donnant une apparence typique de délinquant et il portait fièrement l'uniforme de l'école malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en weekend. À ses côtés, Rin paraissait tout débraillé dans son pyjama froissé et ses mèches noires ébouriffées.

Son frère n'avait pas manqué leur petit échange et poussa un léger soupir avant de fouiller dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir une clé.

«Voici pour vous, un double permettant d'atteindre le stand de tir de l'Académie. Inutile de vous dire que la régularité dans l'entrainement est un point fondamental je suppose. Cependant, pour vos premières séances vous devrez forcément avoir un accompagnateur à vos côtés. Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas outrepasser les faveurs que l'on a jugé bon de vous accorder.

-Oui, monsieur !», répondit l'élève avec sur le visage ce que Rin s'amusait à appeler «son air de fayot».

Ce qui semblait être une conversation très intéressante se déroulait devant ses yeux mais il lui manquait quelques pièces pour bien la comprendre. Agitant sans gêne sa queue de démon, comme un petit chiot qui voudrait jouer, Rin tendit le cou vers la droite pour avoir un aperçu de la tête que faisait son frère.

«Hein ? Hein ? C'est quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Un entrainement secret ?»

Yukio détourna le visage dans la direction opposée mais Rin le suivit en faisant une pirouette, pendant ce temps Ryûji jouait avec la clé qu'il venait de recevoir, la tournant maladroitement entre ses doigts, sûrement peu pressé à l'idée de rentrer dans cette bataille silencieuse entre frères.

«Monsieur Suguro, si vous vouliez bien vous rendre dans la salle d'entrainement en avance, je vous rejoindrais sous peu.», annonça finalement le cadet.

Après un bref salut, l'élève quitta les lieux, sûrement pour partir à la recherche d'une serrure fermée sur laquelle il pourrait utiliser l'artefact magique. Yukio claqua la porte et se tourna enfin vers son frère, une lueur presque meurtrière dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Il est déjà dix heures.»

Rin fit la moue devant les inquiétudes de mère poule de Yukio, il savait pourtant bien que le samedi, c'était grasse-matinée pour son ainé mais l'exorciste refusait de comprendre et s'acharnait à lui expliquer les mérites d'un rythme de vie sain qui impliquait de se lever à des heures correctes toute la semaine sans la moindre exception.

Grognant mais obéissant cependant, il se saisit d'un pantalon et d'une chemise pour s'habiller à la va-vite.

«Alors, c'était à propos de quoi votre histoire ?», demanda-t-il à nouveau tout en boutonnant son vêtement.

Yukio se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire à son frère.

«Rien qui te concerne. Ryûji m'a juste demandé de lui donner quelques cours particuliers. Je dois y aller d'ailleurs. Ne profite pas de mon absence pour faire n'importe quoi, je serais de retour vers midi et demi.»

Sur ce, il sortit son propre porte-clé pour y chercher celle semblable au double que Ryûji avait reçu. Quand il inséra la clé dans la serrure, Rin était en train d'achever d'enfiler ses chaussures et un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres mais Yukio ne put le voir, son frère se trouvant dans l'angle mort de sa vision.

La salle de tir s'étendait tout en longueur, dans un angle une petite cabine gardée par une concierge servait à stocker armes et munitions, les stands de tir étaient au nombre d'une trentaine mais seulement quatre se trouvaient occupés à l'instant, le samedi matin n'étant pas un jour de grande affluence. Ryûji observait le tireur le plus proche de l'entrée, sa tête tournant vers la cible, puis vers l'arme entre les mains de l'exorciste, puis la cible à nouveau.

Un claquement retentissant fit sursauter les exorcistes présents, causé par la porte qu'avait ouvert Yukio et que venait de refermer Rin derrière lui.

«Wow, je n'avais encore jamais vu cette salle avant !», s'exclama le démon en se dirigeant vers son camarade de classe.

Son frère l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne soit hors de sa portée et le traina dans un coin sous le regard choqué des autres membres de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie présents, le forçant à s'assoir sur un petit banc pour visiteurs.

«Rin, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, cela t'arrive-t-il parfois de m'écouter et d'agir comme un adulte ?

-Ben ça va, c'est pas la mort. Je pense qu'on a le droit à quelques gamineries à notre âge, tant que nous ne sommes pas dans une situation difficile ou importante. J'te rappelle qu'on a que quinze ans Yukio.»

Ces mots causèrent un nouveau soupir à son interlocuteur, parfois, Rin se demandait si son frère n'avait pas déjà quelques cheveux blancs à force d'être constamment sérieux.

«Tu promets que tu te tiendras calme et n'ira pas déranger les gens autour de toi ?»

Visiblement, il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le faire partir. Rin hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après cela, Yukio se dirigea vers Ryûji pour lui présenter un peu mieux les lieux et ils se rendirent jusqu'au stock d'armes pour les examiner, Rin les suivant avec joie.

Son camarade n'avait pas l'air de franchement apprécier sa venue et lui jeta un sâle regard en se retournant rapidement, prenant garde à ce que leur professeur ne remarque rien. Ils avaient déjà bien assez trinqué de leur petite rivalité auparavant en se criant dessus sans faire attention aux figures d'autorités les plus proches et s'ils étaient maintenant amis cela ne les empêchaient pas de souvent s'enguirlander.

«Choisir une arme qui nous correspond est important mais il faut savoir s'adapter à différents modèles notamment les plus courants afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu si l'on en vient à ne pas être en possession de son équipement fétiche, expliqua Yukio tout en passant à son élève un pistolet qui ressemblait fort à ceux qu'il manipulait habituellement, nous allons commencer avec ce modèle. Ils possèdent une sécurité, savoir d'un coup d'œil si elle est mise ou pas est primordial. Dans le cas d'une mission impliquant des civils ou des risques de possession, tu dois constamment la mettre lorsqu'il n'y a aucun danger en vue, afin que si ton arme t'es retirée elle ne puisse pas être retournée contre toi ou tes coéquipiers.

-Mais si la personne qui me le prend sait s'en servir ?

-C'est possible dans le cas de civils, beaucoup plus rare pour des démons étant donné que la majorité sont trop anciens et ont beaucoup plus confiance en la magie qu'en la technologie qu'ils ne connaissent pas bien, de nombreuses entités démoniaque n'ont d'ailleurs pas toujours un niveau de conscience ou d'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre le maniement d'une arme à feu. Dans tous les cas c'est une mesure de sécurité importante, si l'ennemi maitrise les armes à feu tu ne gagnes effectivement rien mais dans l'autre cas cette prudence pourrait te sauver. Évidemment il faudra aussi penser à enlever la sécurité à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de tirer, la qualification de dragon demande une grande capacité d'attention et d'analyse aux éléments qui t'entourent.»

Yukio exécuta deux fois le mouvement pour enlever puis remettre la sécurité sur un modèle semblable puis observa son élève tandis qu'il répétait ses gestes. L'exorciste se lança ensuite dans une nouvelle discussion sur les détails techniques des armes à feu qui largua bien vite Rin, déçu que ce cours particulier soit aussi ennuyeux, il se tourna vers les pratiquants qui tiraient sur des cibles en carton afin de profiter un peu du spectacle.

Chacun portait des petits casques à coussinets pour protéger leurs tympans du bruit et vidaient rapidement leurs chargeurs avant de faire une pause pour replacer des munitions à l'intérieur de leur arme. Bientôt, Yukio et Ryûji quittèrent eux aussi la cabine pour se rendre au stand le plus proche, des casques protecteurs fermement enfoncés sur les oreilles. Rin resta du côté de la cabine de la concierge pour regarder de loin son frère à nouveau montrer les gestes importants à son camarade puis tirer une salve en direction de la cible en face. Il changea ensuite celle-ci pour une nouvelle, à l'aide d'une petite machine sur sa droite et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Suguro de tirer, les deux mains tenant fermement son arme.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la cantine de l'établissement pour le repas de midi. Yukio engloutissait sa nourriture tout en donnant quelques conseils supplémentaires à Ryûji ; l'exorciste avait été appelé par un supérieur et il n'avait que peu de temps pour manger.

«Chaque situation demande d'être traité d'une manière particulière, que ce soit les munitions utilisées, les parties du corps visés... mais ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne trouves pas la meilleure solution dès le premier coup, c'est une affaire d'expérience à gagner sur le terrain.»

Un exorciste en uniforme l'interpella de l'autre bout de la grande salle et il se leva précipitamment, triant les affaires de son plateau-repas et leur souhaitant un rapide au revoir avant de les quitter. Rin regarda la silhouette de son frère disparaître tout en jouant avec les dernières miettes de son propre déjeuner, une tomate-cerise résistait aux tentatives de sa fourchette en plastique pour la transpercer. Il n'avait pas pu préparer son propre repas aujourd'hui puisqu'il avait à la place choisi de passer son temps à regarder Yukio et Ryûji tirer sur des cibles en carton, en partie par curiosité envers cet entrainement secret mais aussi, il devait se l'avouer, parce qu'il avait un peu envie d'asticoter son cadet. Au final cela s'était plus ou moins retourné contre lui ; il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort et lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir son repas, il avait pris un menu en réduction pour ne pas trop gêner son frère qui devrait le payer. La nourriture de la cantine restait très bonne mais il n'était pas tombé sur un plat qu'il aurait voulu manger ce midi.

Utilisant finalement son couteau pour terrasser la tomate rebelle, il tourna son regard vers son camarade qui mangeait silencieusement en face de lui.

«Donc... Tu suis des cours particuliers avec Yukio ? Pourquoi exactement ?»

Ryûji s'essuya poliment la bouche avec sa serviette avant de parler et Rin pensa à nouveau à quel point son look de racaille n'allait pas avec certaines de ses manières.

«Konekomaru t'avais dit que je souhaitais obtenir la qualification de Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, ce n'est pas possible d'étudier pour en avoir deux à la fois et comme je veux l'atteindre rapidement, je prends de l'avance.», annonça-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule vaguement blasé.

Rin avala le fruit rouge et juteux puis réfléchit à la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir.

«Donc tu n'as pas officiellement de cours dessus, répliqua-t-il en pointant sa fourchette vers son interlocuteur, c'est bien une activité secrète !

-Secrète pas exactement... Le proviseur est au courant.

-Le proviseur ? Méphisto donc ! De plus en plus louche !»

Il avait dit cela en plaisantant à moitié mais cela sembla agacer Ryûji.

«Tu peux parler monsieur le fils-de-Satan-qui-est-entré-sur-dérogation, niveau intégrité tu ne peux pas critiquer grand monde.»

Son orthographe déplorable ne permettait pas à Rin de comprendre le sens exact d'intégrité mais il devinait facilement le sentiment derrière.

«Donc tu avoues bien que c'est pas trop réglo ! Ah, j'arrive pas à croire que Yukio fasse ça...

-Va pas l'ennuyer avec tes idioties.

-Dire qu'au début il me disait qu'il fallait que je te prenne pour exemple, que tu étais un élève modèle, rentré ici avec une bourse comme lui et blablabla»

En y réfléchissant, il se demandait si ce n'était justement pas ça qui l'avait justement motivé à sortir un peu du protocole ; aider un autre jeune sérieux en quête d'excellence comme lui. Leurs camarades disaient que lui et Ryûji se ressemblaient beaucoup mais ce dernier était aussi très proche de Yukio concernant leur vision des études et du travail ; même au niveau du caractère, son frère était parfois têtu comme une mule.

«Enfin bref, tant qu'à prendre une seconde qualification, tu aurais du choisir paladin. Tout le monde sait que les épées, c'est mieux que les flingues.»

Il trancha l'air au dessus de la table avec son couteau, comme pour mieux appuyer son avis et le front de l'apprenti exorciste en face de lui prit la couleur de la tomate qu'il venait de manger.

«N'importe quoi ! Les épées c'est bon pour les crétins comme toi qui foncent sans réfléchir sur le champ de bataille, les armes à feu sont polyvalentes et demandent un esprit bien plus stratégique !»

Sur ce, Ryûji se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, puis alla débarrasser son plateau et quitta la cantine en râlant.

Tout en rigolant de la déconfiture de ce dernier, Rin se dit qu'il risquait d'y avoir des débats acharnés sur la supériorité du pistolet ou du sabre et il valait mieux qu'il commence à rédiger une liste de bons points à l'avance, parce que sur ce coup là son frère irait sûrement s'allier à son rival.


	5. Quand le chat n'est pas là

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction en pensant au fait que deux de mes personnages favoris n'avaient pas eu énormément d'interactions même s'ils semblent bien s'entendre. Du coup, j'ai essayé d'écrire une petite scène sur eux.

Bonne lecture !

EDIT du 08/07/13 pour correction d'un détail relevant de l'ordre du canon.

* * *

><p>Konekomaru ne comptait pas trainer longtemps dans les couloirs attenants aux salles de classes pour exorcistes quand il avait laissé ses amis partir devant. Il avait tout simplement crut apercevoir un chaton entrer dans le bâtiment et avait voulu s'assurer que celui-ci était en sécurité.<p>

« Minou, minou ? », chuchota-t-il en agitant un de ses jouets pour chats.

Il avait traversé près de la moitié du couloir et jeté un coup d'œil derrière chaque porte entrouverte qu'il avait croisé mais jusque là n'avait trouvé que des classes vides.

L'étudiant passait devant la porte fermée de sa propre salle de cours quand il perçut de l'autre côté un froissement de papier suivit d'un soupir. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir correctement entendu. Cette pièce aurait dû être vide puisque leur dernière heure de classe s'était achevée plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Son regard glissa du haut vers le bas de la porte en bois peint, hésitant à l'ouvrir. De la lumière filtrait à travers le fin espace au dessus du sol. L'adolescent avait le droit de se trouver là mais avec la nuit qui tombait, l'endroit semblait légèrement effrayant. Renzô aurait sûrement grimacé à l'idée de se trouver ici à cette heure.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya sur la poignée et entra. Les bureaux du professeur et des élèves étaient vides à l'exception de celui de Shiemi et Rin où se trouvait actuellement assise la jeune fille. Ses carnets de notes étaient ouverts sur la table et ses coudes soutenaient sa tête entre ses mains. À première vue, elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture mais en l'observant plus attentivement, Konekomaru remarqua qu'elle dodelinait légèrement de la tête de temps à autre. Interpellé par la présence de sa camarade de classe sur les lieux et ne voulant pas qu'elle s'effondre de sommeil sur ses devoirs, il s'approcha.

« Shiemi ? »

Elle n'avait visiblement même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir car l'appel de son nom la fit sursauter et son regard vacilla un instant sur les côtés avant de trouver le sien.

« Oh, Koneko. Tu m'as fait sacrément peur ! »

Le sourire rassuré qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le reconnu était communicatif et le lycéen en oublia presque que la salle de classe à la nuit tombée était plutôt lugubre.

« Que fais-tu là, Shiemi ? Nous avons terminé tous nos cours... À moins que tu ais une mission particulière ?

—Oh non, non je voulais juste rester encore un peu pour revoir ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui, bafouilla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle à nouveau, mais je crois que je n'ai pas vu le temps filer... J'espère que ma mère n'est pas en train de s'inquiéter !»

À la mention de la génitrice de sa camarade, Konekomaru ne put empêcher ses sourcils de sursauter et sa bouche de se tordre l'espace d'une seconde en une grimace douloureuse. Cela lui pesait parfois, d'entendre des connaissances parler de leurs parents et de ne rien avoir à répondre, rien avoir à dire sur les siens. Leur mission à Kyoto avait rouvert quelques plaies et s'il avait réussit à mieux comprendre certaines choses sur lui-même et à aller de l'avant, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses blessures étaient maintenant totalement cicatrisées, envolées.

Cherchant à cacher son embarras il se pencha sur ses cahiers pour voir ce qu'elle étudiait actuellement.

« Oh, les cercles magiques ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont importants pour les dresseurs puisque tu en as besoin pour invoquer des familiers. Je crois que les arias en utilisent certains pour des incantations particulières.

—Oui, j'essayais de les mémoriser.

—Pour ça, il n'y a rien de tel que la pratique. Si tu t'entraines à en dessiner le plus de fois possible, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à les retenir sans problème. »

Shiemi baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour dessiner... Et mes croquis sont toujours sales, remplis de traces de crayons mal gommés. »

Konekomaru jeta un coup d'œil à son cahier de brouillons, vérifiant ses dires. Un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage à la vue des gribouillis.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça moi non plus.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui, pas du tout même. Du coup j'essaie de m'entrainer régulièrement. Tu verras, avec l'habitude on fait moins d'erreurs. »

Sa camarade sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement rassurée par ses paroles. Elle se mit ensuite à ranger ses affaires dans son sac à main.

L'adolescent se dit que la scène était assez étrange. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs discussions mais toujours en compagnie de Rin ou de ses amis, jamais encore ne s'étaient-ils parlés seuls à seuls même s'il trouvait la jeune fille très sympathique. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même presque toujours fourré avec Ryûji et Renzô, le garçon n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se trouver dans des situations particulières comme celle-ci avec d'autres camarades. Après tout, on les surnommait encore assez souvent le trio de Kyoto.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici Koneko ? »

La question de Shiemi le sortit de ses pensées et il leva le bras, agitant le jouet pour chat qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« J'avais repéré un petit minou dans le coin mais je l'ai perdu de vue. »

À ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent.

« Un p'tit chat, c'est vrai ? Si tu veux, on peut aller le chercher ensemble !

—Ah mais il se fait un peut tard là... tu n'avais pas dit que ta mère risquait de s'inquiéter ? »

Son regard s'assombrit et une petite moue attristée se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est vrai... je ferais mieux de rentrer.

—Je vais t'accompagner, je vais devoir rejoindre mon dortoir bientôt de toute manière. »

Il rangea son bâton dans son sac et ils quittèrent tous les deux les lieux, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte de la salle de classe derrière eux. Dehors, le soleil s'était totalement couché et les lampadaires éclairaient les allées du campus d'une lueur artificielle.

« Désolée de t'avoir retardé. Si tu n'étais pas resté bavarder avec moi tu aurais peut-être que tu aurais trouvé ton chat.

—Oh non, ce n'est pas grave. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit déjà parti ailleurs tu sais, certains matous ne trainent jamais longtemps au même endroit. Dis moi plutôt, pourquoi est-ce que tu étudiais si tard dans la salle de classe ? Tu n'aimes pas le faire chez toi ? Les dortoirs sont parfois un peu bruyant mais je préfère ça au côté un peu lugubre d'une salle de classe en pleine nuit personnellement.

—Yuki m'a donné l'autorisation. C'est juste que quand je suis chez moi, j'essaie d'aider au comptoir ou de m'occuper du jardin donc je ne suis pas vraiment dans la bonne ambiance pour faire mes devoirs. Je me sens plus concentrée dans une salle de classe !

—Ta mère tient une boutique pour l'ordre de la Croix-Vraie c'est ça ? »

Il l'avait déjà entendu en parler vaguement s'il se souvenait bien.

« Oui, une boutique de fourniture... enfin c'est principalement une herboristerie ! Elle se trouve juste à côté de l'école, tu peux passer si tu veux ! Par contre il faut posséder une clé spéciale pour pouvoir y accéder... Mais je peux demander à ce qu'on t'en fasse une !

—Ah je vois, c'est pour cela que tu es si douée en botanique. Merci de l'invitation en tout cas.»

Ils longèrent l'allée menant au dortoirs des élèves et alors qu'ils arrivaient au point où ils devraient se séparer, Shiemi farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa propre clé. Pendant ce temps, Konekomaru cherchait ses mots. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il improvisa et laissa ses pensées former les mots pour lui.

« Tu es impressionnante tu sais Shiemi ?

—Hein ? Moi ?

—Oui, tu es courageuse et volontaire, tu fais des efforts à l'école et chez toi, bref, tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour apporter ton aide aux autres... Je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant ! »

Les petits génies de leur classe comme Ryûji, Rin ou Izumo ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte mais lui qui se sentait presque médiocre, définitivement normal, arrivait à voir ces qualités de Shiemi sur un pied d'égalité. Ils avaient tous deux quelques sujets où ils étaient plutôt doués mais n'étaient pas dotés par la nature de qualités de combattants et restaient moyens dans la plupart des matières. Ce qui les différenciait, pensait Konekomaru, c'était la volonté infaillible de Shiemi. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois à lui-même de pousser ses limites à cause d'une motivation, d'un but particulier mais cela ne durait pas continuellement.

En face de lui, la petite blonde avait les joues toute rouges sous le compliment et un gros sourire béat tremblotait sur ses lèvres. Elle serra les poings et s'inclina légèrement.

« M... merci beaucoup ! Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de valoir tout ça mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour correspondre à cet idéal !

—Je le pense vraiment, tu sais ? C'est pour cela que je le dis. »

L'adolescente sourit et acquiesça.

« Je vais y aller alors. Bonne nuit !

—Bonne nuit Shiemi. »

Il la regarda partir et disparaître à l'angle du bâtiment le plus proche. Puis il partit retrouver son lit tout en se disant que cela avait vraiment été une fin de soirée étrange.

Quelque part, un chat miaula.


	6. Bandes de tissu

Petite note concernant le texte précédent : j'ai édité un petit bout vers la fin, parce que j'avais fait l'erreur de croire qu'on pouvait accéder de manière normale à la boutique de la mère de Shiemi. Après vérification en relisant le manga, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai donc modifié le passage où j'en parlais.

Ce nouveau chapitre a été écrit à la suite d'un prompt sur Livejournal : Izumo apprenant à Shiemi à mettre l'uniforme de l'académie de la Croix-Vraie et particulièrement le nœud autour du col de la chemise.

Même s'il n'y a rien de direct, je pense qu'il peut tout à fait être pris comme du Izumo/Shiemi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Izumo avait à peine eut le temps de réagir lorsque Shiemi Moriyama avait foncé sur elle comme une fusée pour lui demander de lui apprendre comment enfiler son uniforme scolaire.<p>

Paku avait répondu oui pour elle avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit et Izumo parvint de justesse à l'attraper par la main alors que Shiemi l'entrainait dans une salle de classe vide.

Son amie essayait probablement d'aider la gamine asociale à se rapprocher d'Izumo. À moins qu'il ne se soit agit d'une punition pour son comportement ignoble à l'encontre de Moriyama. Dans tous les cas, l'exorciste ne comptait pas devoir supporter sa présence toute seule, même si elle savait qu'elle était en tort.

Cependant, quand elle vit Paku s'assoir tranquillement dans un coin de la salle, un livre de classe à la main, Izumo se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de l'avoir invitée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger. Je vais juste rester dans mon coin », assura-t-elle.

Shiemi avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller et Izumo tira précipitamment les rideaux des fenêtres de la pièce. Les bandes de tissu servant de ceinture au kimono de la jeune fille tombèrent au sol dans un bruit étouffé, vite suivies par le reste du vêtement.

En dessous, Shiemi portait des sous-vêtements blancs à dentelle. Izumo avait l'habitude depuis des années de voir des camarades de classe se changer mais aujourd'hui elle trouvait la scène gênante. Probablement parce que Moriyama était la seule à s'être déshabillée.

« Est-ce que je dois commencer par la jupe ou par la chemise ? »

Izumo haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à lancer une pique mais elle sentit le regard de Paku devenir plus sévère et se racla la gorge, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle mettait en premier habituellement et quelle importance tout cela pouvait bien avoir.

« La jupe. »

Sans difficultés, Shiemi enfila rapidement le carré de tissu puis attrapa le haut de l'uniforme.

« Boutonne le bien jusqu'en haut », ajouta Izumo d'une voix morne. L'adolescente avait l'air de se débrouiller sans problèmes –le contraire aurait été inquiétant, siffla une petite voix persifleuse au fond de sa tête– et l'exorciste se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant mais Moriyama avait une poitrine opulente cachée sous les nombreuses couches de tissu coloré qu'elle portait régulièrement. Izumo détourna précipitamment les yeux quand elle sentit le regard de l'autre adolescente se tourner vers elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en train de la reluquer, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de mauvaise idée.

Tout de même, quand ils allaient la voir en uniforme, les garçons allaient sûrement faire des tas de commentaires, ces imbéciles !

« Hmm... Izumo ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa camarade pour la découvrir en train de lutter avec le nœud de son ruban.

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait un nœud de cravate ?

—Tu peux porter n'importe quel type de nœud tu sais ? Les exigences de l'académie sont loin d'être strictes. »

Shiemi devait sûrement connaître au moins quelques manières de nouer un ruban, étant donné qu'elle venait quotidiennement en cours affublée d'un vêtement aussi complexe qu'un kimono.

Pourtant, la jeune fille insistait sur son nœud de cravate qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du résultat souhaité. Sans réfléchir, Izumo tendit les mains pour le corriger et se cogna accidentellement les doigts contre ceux de Shiemi qui ne l'avait pas sentie approcher.

Les deux adolescentes retirèrent précipitamment leurs mains.

« D... Désolé », bégaya une Shiemi affolée.

Ses bras retombèrent, ballants, contre son torse. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune d'elles ne fit un mouvement, puis Izumo s'approcha à nouveau et passa doucement sa main sur la chemise de sa camarade pour aplatir un pli. Elle entreprit ensuite de dénouer le ruban entortillé autour de son cou pâle.

Tandis qu'elle s'attelait à reformer correctement le nœud de cravate, Shiemi observait chacun de ses mouvements avec tant d'intensité que l'adolescente craignait presque de se tromper, malgré son habileté habituelle. Sa peau lui semblait brûlante, aux endroits où les doigts de sa camarade l'avaient effleurée.

« Merci beaucoup Izumo ! » s'exclama joyeusement Shiemi à l'intention de sa camarade quand celle-ci eut finit.

En réponse, elle laissa échapper un marmonnement, ressemblant vaguement à un "de rien", qui fit sourire l'autre jeune fille.

« On est habillées pareilles, comme ça !

—C'est un peu le principe d'un uniforme », répliqua-t-elle de son ton cassant habituel.

Izumo se demanda si Shiemi avait absolument tenu à porter un nœud de cravate pour que leurs uniformes soient identiques. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la jeune fille essayait de lui ressembler, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et si Shiemi espérait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ainsi, elle se trompait totalement.

Quoique, à la réflexion, la gamine n'y avait probablement pas vraiment réfléchit.

Dans un soupir, l'exorciste attrapa une troisième fois le ruban de l'uniforme de Shiemi, desserra la cravate sans prêter attention à son visage surpris et la modifia légèrement pour former un gros nœud papillon. Cela correspondait déjà davantage à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du caractère de sa camarade que la sévérité de la cravate.

« Je pense que ça te va mieux comme ça, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se diriger vers la sortie, dépêche-toi maintenant ! J'aimerais éviter d'arriver en retard au cours d'exorcisme à cause de ça. »

En sortant, elle aperçut un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Noriko mais fit comme si elle ne voyait rien.


End file.
